1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for processing a thin film. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device means all types of devices that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics, and a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, a memory device, an imaging device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (e.g., a thin film solar cell and an organic thin film solar cell), an electronic device, and the like are all semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which transistors are formed using semiconductor thin films formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). As semiconductor thin films applicable to the transistors, silicon-based semiconductor materials have been widely used, but oxide semiconductors have been attracting attention as alternative materials.
For example, a technique by which a transistor is formed using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In recent years, demand for an integrated circuit in which semiconductor elements such as a miniaturized transistor are integrated with high density has risen with increased performance and reductions in the size and weight of an electronic device.